Diego's promise to Alfonso Escalante - NWZ
by kasiaeliza
Summary: Diego promised something Alfonso Escalante shortly after the death of his wife. Years later he is accounted for this. [Story covers time before series and is about history of each member of Escalantes, which wasn't presented on screen. In majority follows the canon plot. WARNING - death of two characters but with happy ending]
1. Echos of revolution

The storm that swept through Mexico two years earlier ended in the defeat of the insurgents and the death of their leader Miguel Hidalgo. In such adverse circumstances, a certain adolescent was returning home from his uncle's funeral. On the battlefield, he found a scared deaf-mute boy and decided to bring him to his father's home to take care of him. This noble resolution meant that over time he became more mature and responsible than his peers. Perhaps it was this, besides his tall figure and handsome features that made the heart of certain very young senorita beat faster? Even if both of them were too young to think of adult things like courtship or marriage at the time.

Although the revolution ended two years earlier, its echoes continued to reach distant Alta California, and the guerrillas still harassed military posts in Mexico and California. And one day they influenced the life of a beautiful adolescent's family and the chosen one of her heart.


	2. Wounded man and compassion

Notes

1\. I have no idea how Victoria's mother was a name and don't remember if it is in other fanfiction story. So in this story she was Isabella.

2\. Thanks a lot for my beta readers mjf2468 and KariTBB.

* * *

Victoria, as with every day, helped her mother in the kitchen. Despite her fifteen years, she knew all the family recipes and cooking secrets. She knew them so well in fact that her mother could leave her in charge of the kitchen when she would go to San Paulo to pay off the mortgage for the tavern.

However, the patrons were served by her father or one of the brothers, for it was often not safe for an innocent girl to serve unruly men. Especially a girl who recently began to grow up into a beautiful adolescent.

She was alone this day and mixing the tamale dough when someone knocked. The kitchen door opened slowly and she saw the head of her best friend.

"Diego, buenos dias, come in"

Victoria knew that it was a strange friendship from the beginning. He, the only son of the richest caballero in the region, tutored at home, could spend time in the company of any of the noblest girls in the area. However, he chose her as a playmate - three years younger and the daughter of the tavern owner, who went to a village school and couldn't even dance or hold her tongue, as expected from the caballeros' daughters.

This strange friendship had resulted from the friendship of their parents, who often visited and supported each other. The death of Diego's mother was a special time that cemented their relationship even more. Don Alejandro mourned his wife and could not cope with his son's emotions, so Diego turned to his friend Victoria for comfort and company more and more with the absence of his father.

Diego often would run away from home and wander the wilderness alone, but always found his way to the tavern and to Victoria. She was the only witness to his tears. In her presence, he was not ashamed to show his pain and grief. A sisterly embrace allowed him to calm down and survive this difficult period.

Diego greeted her with a genuine smile and went inside, followed by Felipe, his eight-year-old pupil. The boy nodded at her and presented the basket he was carrying.

"Buenos dias Victoria. We brought a few bottles of wine from previous harvests for the tavern. My father thought the wine would be ripe enough and sent me for you to try."

The girl took the basket and put it on the table. "Thank you, Diego, my parents have been mentioning this wine for several days. Sit down, have a drink of lemonade?"

"Sorry, but we can only stay for a moment. Father went to a cattle auction, and I'm taking Felipe to the coast, I want to show him the ocean and its impact on the terrain. We'll probably be back tomorrow evening."

Victoria looked at the boy who was jumping enthusiastically. Maybe Felipe was deaf-mute, but he mastered the art of mouth-reading. "But where will you sleep? There's no settlement along the way!"

The young caballero smiled even wider. "Where? Under the stars, of course!" Everyone laughed.

The lad tugged the edge of Victoria's skirt and began to sign something round with a tail and stroked his stomach. Diego grew serious and admonished the boy. "Felipe, that's not nice. Maria packed us food for two days, including something sweet. You can't want the famous Escalante apple pie when we already have enough food."

Felipe was ashamed and lowered his head, but still glanced hopefully at the young cook. Victoria adored him and, whenever she could, spoiled him with a delicious apple pie. That's how she gained his trust when Diego brought him here two years ago, scared and hiding behind Diego's legs from every other person.

"No problem. I baked a cake yesterday with you in mind. I thought that during siesta I would exchange it for one of your adventure books." Felipe immediately returned to good humour and reached up towards her. Victoria bent down and got a juicy kiss on the cheek and a firm hug.

_"How I wish Diego would thank me for the cake in that way"_, the girl thought.

_"How I wish thank her for the cake in that way"_, Diego thought.

They said goodbye and went off on their adventure, a huge smile adorning Felipe's face.

xxx Zorro xxx

Victoria was washing the dishes when her father came into the kitchen with the last tray of empty mugs. "Here's the last dirty dishes. Finish washing up and go to sleep. It was a hard and busy day for both of us. I am very proud of you, sweetheart, you not only cook as well as your mother, but you can also organize work in the kitchen very efficiently. You did great today. " Her father was beaming with pride. He kissed her forehead tenderly.

The girl blushed at such appreciation. The Escalante family loved each other strongly and did not hesitate to show affection, but praises from their father's mouth were not frequent and certainly deserved.

"Thank you, Father, I try my best. Are you sure you are not too tired to go to this bachelor party?"

The male half of the family was supposed to leave in the evening for the house of a friend whose son was set to marry. They were to stay there for the next day, attend the bachelor party and return the following evening. So Victoria and her mother had to deal with the tavern the next two days alone.

"No, I rested during siesta. The dining room is swept and the door is locked. Just don't read too long, I know you. This de la Vega has a very bad influence on you", he teased her a little, kissed her cheek and went to change.

Shortly afterwards he left with the excited Francisco and Ramone. When they went away, Victoria went to her room and, as her father had predicted, read about the adventures of Robin Hood until she was overcome by the sleep.

xxx Zorro xxx

The bustle in the kitchen woke her up. They had no guests, so she pulled the knife out of the drawer, quietly and carefully descended to the ground floor. She left it quickly when she heard her mother's whisper. "Victoria, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." She dashed towards her mother and hugged her fiercely. However, she felt that something was wrong.

"Quick, help me move him to my bed." Without explaining anything else, they both headed for the kitchen. The room was dimly lit by embers in the oven, which they never extinguished. A ragged and dirty man sat on the floor, clutching his stomach in pain. Blood seeped through his fingers.

Victoria stood surprised. She wasn't afraid of the stranger because her mother trusted him. The sight of blood and wounds was not unusual for her, after all, they lived in troubled times. She just didn't expect a wounded man in the middle of the night. He smiled weakly and greeted. "Buenas noches senorita. I am sorry to disturb your peace at home."

Victoria didn't know what to say, so she just nodded. Together with her mother, they managed to drag him to her parents' room. There Isabella skillfully undressed him and began to disinfect the man's wound and changed the temporary dressing on it. Without a word, the girl lit a candle and provided all the necessary things for her mother - bandages, hot water, infusion of willow. Now was the time to act, later it would be time to explain.

After drinking a cup of willow tea, he fell asleep. Victoria swiftly cleaned up the blood from the dining room, kitchen and all the equipment her mother had used. She then sat quietly in the corner and waited for the story. Isabella changed the cold compress on the wounded man's forehead.

Isabella began to talk quietly. "I was returning home when I saw bodies lying scattered on the way. I stopped and began to investigate what had happened there. All those killed had bandanas on their faces and ordinary clothes. They all had died from a sword or a pistol."

Victoria couldn't help interrupting and asked. "Revolutionaries?"

Her mother smiled, her daughter was smart and thought quickly. "Yes, I also found an abandoned military hat, so probably the soldiers killed them. Perhaps a few of them were wounded, so they left the bodies of the revolutionaries for later. I was about to go on when I heard a groan from behind the bushes. I went there and found him." She pointed at the unconscious man.

"He probably lost consciousness during the skirmish and was considered dead. He must have been there for several hours because the other bodies were long cold. I put a temporary dressing on him and brought him here. On the road, he would have bled to death before tomorrow."

Victoria got up from the stool and hugged her mother tightly to give her full support. "The Alcade can't find out, can he?"

Isabella looked at her daughter. There was no fear in her eyes, only determination. "You know that people can die for helping revolutionaries."

She was proud of the moral backbone and understanding of her youngest offspring when she heard Victoria's answer. "You had to help him. He is a human being. Nobody deserves to die in the scorching sun and the dust of the road. Maybe we can cure him to full health. Mother, you are tired, go to my room and sleep, and I will be watching him. In the morning we will switch."

Victoria settled down with a cold compress near the man's head, and Senora Escalante went to bed together the strength to face the next day's work.

xxx Zorro xxx

Victoria fought the insurgent's fever for half the night. The bleeding stopped, but the man's temperature continued to be high. The man was sleeping restlessly, but fortunately, he did not throw himself off the bed.

After sunrise, Isabella looked into the room and checked on the patient. When changing the dressing, they noticed that the cut was inflamed. Victoria looked up at her mother. "Maybe the doctor should see him?"

Senora Escalante shook her head. "The only doctor in the pueblo is a military doctor. It would be a death sentence for him. And the doctor will not be able to do anything more than we do, and certainly, his care would not be so good. I do not know if he will survive, but at least we can try. "

Now by daylight, she could sew his wound. She washed it with willow extract when finished and bandaged it once again.

"Go to bed during breakfast time and I will prepare the tavern for morning patrons." Tired Victoria did what she was told and dragged herself to her room.

xxx Zorro xxx

They had a long day, even though they were very busy. Usually, mother and daughter took care of the kitchen together, today Victoria had to prepare almost everything herself. During this time, Isabella took over her husband's duties and circled between the tables while checking on their guests and taking orders.

Several times throughout the day one of them went to the Escalante's room to check the revolutionary, change the compress and give him a cup of willow tea.

Isabella heard soldiers talking about yesterday's ambush, but they hadn't noticed the number of revolutionaries who had died to know how many corpses they should bring to the presbytery. She was relieved because it meant they would not look for her patient.

xxx Zorro xxx

During siesta, Isabella told Victoria to rest and changed the dressing again. The man's condition was still unchanged, but at least that meant he did not get worse, either. "Funny, I don't even know his name."

Rest was very beneficial to the adolescent who made up for lost sleep. She handled evening orders with her usual vigour. However, she saw her mother was tired.

A half an hour before closing the tavern, only a few patrons were left at the tables - Don Ignacio with his son, Don Esteban and his sister and brother-in-law. They never caused problems and were always respectful, so Victoria whispered in her mother's ear. "Go, rest, Mother. I will finish, I am not threatened by these patrons. When they go, I will close the tavern and clean everything. There is no point in both of us sitting downstairs waiting to close up."

Isabella looked around the room and handed the tray back to her daughter. "You are right, you can handle it yourself and these patrons are known caballeros. Wake me up at midnight." She answered so that only the adolescent could hear her. She bid the dons good night and went to bed.

Victoria collected the dirty dishes and took them to the kitchen. Meanwhile, two new guests were waiting for her there. "Diego, Felipe, why didn't you come through the front door? No matter anyway. How was your trip?"

Despite the cheerful voice, the young de la Vega sensed something was worrying her. After all, they had been friends for years and he always could tell when she was in trouble - whether it was about stealing apples from the orchard or a scratched knee.

"I wanted to see you, not your mother, and you don't really serve the guests. The tour was enlightening, but I'll tell you another time. Victoria, is something worrying you?" He put his hands on her shoulders and looked seriously into her eyes.

The girl averted her gaze, and it was something extraordinary. They were always honest with each other, even if what they had to say was not pleasant. She shivered at his touch and hesitated to answer.

"You know you can tell me everything. We're friends."

Finally, she met his eyes. "Yes, I have some worries. But I can't tell you anything. Not because I don't trust you, but it is related to another person. I hope you will understand."

_"Great, she has a boyfriend and doesn't want to tell me"_, he thought but said something different out loud. "I understand and I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable position. But promise me that if you want to talk to someone about it, you'll come to me, okay?"

Victoria relaxed immediately. "Of course, Diego. I can't imagine anyone else. Will you stay for some lemonade?"

"Yes, we would love to."

They sat down with Felipe at the kitchen table, and the beautiful senorita poured them a cool drink. However, the usual banter was replaced by a heavy silence. Victoria washed a few stacks of plates and bowls, then left after half an hour to collect the remaining dishes and close the tavern.

During that time, the boys were watching her. Felipe also noticed the tension and made several signs. Diego nodded but did not answer. When his friend came back, he asked her gently, "Victoria, your brothers and father went to the bachelor party, but where is your mother? She usually takes care of the dining room. Is she sick?"

_"As usual, very observant. Normally, I love his care and curiosity, but today they don't help me."_

"No, my mother is in perfect health. She served patrons all day. But after yesterday's trip to pay the mortgage, she looked tired and I offered to finish up by myself."

The young caballero did not give up, although he was a bit afraid of answering. "You look tired, too. Don't you sleep at night?"

_"Please, tell me honestly. Who is the lucky man?"_ Diego thought to himself.

Victoria sighed. "I read the book longer than I planned, and then I couldn't sleep, so I'm tired."

_"I hate not telling him the truth. Even if it's not quite a lie."_

Diego stood up, took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "Then sit down and rest." He turned to his ward and said helping himself with signs, "Felipe, why don't you sweep the room and I'll finish washing the dishes?"

The boy was no longer in the kitchen when the girl began to protest. Diego didn't listen either, just put his finger to her lips. They both felt the electricity going through them with his touch.

_"Her lips are so soft. Will I ever have a chance to kiss them?"_

_"If his touch makes me feel warm, what would happen if he caressed the rest of my body, not just my lips?"_

The caballero quickly withdrew his hand. "I see you are tired and I want to help you. That's what friends are for and it wouldn't kill me anyway. Are you afraid that I will break something?"

He tried to relieve the tension and began to juggle three plates skillfully. He definitely managed to divert her thoughts from the mysterious boyfriend.

Victoria squeaked and began to catch flying plates in panic. However, once she had caught all of them, she gave them back to her friend and smiled. Her smile was wide and wonderful and reached her eyes. She sat on the bench and let him finish the task.

As he washed the dishes, Diego talked about their trip and that Felipe almost fell into the water trying to chase seagulls. The cordial atmosphere returned and the caballero took a deep breath. She may have a boyfriend, but their friendship will not suffer.

His pupil returned with a broom, straightened to attention and saluted like a soldier with a twinkle in his eyes. Diego and Felipe said goodbye and went to the hacienda. Victoria had the opportunity to relax during their visit and went to the wounded man in a better mood.


	3. Death of Isabella Escalante

The night of patient care brought improvement, a small one, but still. The wound was no longer so badly inflamed and the fever clearly subsided. The man's temperature was still above normal, but his sleep was much calmer. Victoria and Isabella nurtured him in shifts, trying to get some sleep in the meantime.

It was four in the morning when Isabella heard the quiet calls of soldiers in the pueblo. She looked out of the window and saw that groups of several soldiers were standing in front of the doors of the buildings on the other side of the plaza.

At the captain's signal, the soldiers began to knock on the doors demanding they be opened. Isabella felt a trickle of sweat run down her spine. Soldiers did not count the bodies, but apparently, the captain had a good memory of how many revolutionaries were killed. Her suspicions were confirmed when one of the houses' owners began to argue loudly with troops searching his house.

Isabella looked at the wounded man. It had been difficult to bring him to the room, and then he had been conscious and had cooperated. If she didn't do anything, they would find him. She could always try to lie that she had found him elsewhere, but then how would she explain that she didn't ask the doctor for help?

If her husband and sons were here, they could hide him in the stable, but unfortunately, she was on her own.

_"Victoria!"_ If she was to pay the price for the compassion, she would pay it herself.

She jumped up and ran to her daughter's room. She shook her arm. Fortunately, the girl was dressed because she had no strength to change into a nightgown.

"Victoria, get up quickly. You'll slip out the kitchen door and go to de la Vegas." That earned her a surprised but conscious look.

"Why Mother? It's too early, not even dawn yet."

"Soldiers are searching the houses. You have to be far away from here and don't you dare come back before siesta, understand?"

Victoria understood at once. Her mother was trying to protect her while the soldiers would find the revolutionary. The girl tried to protest, but she was met with a very cold and stern look from senorita Escalante. Victoria had seen that look only a few times before in her life when she or her brothers were in very serious trouble.

"Will you try to hide him?"

"I can't do it, he is too heavy. I will try to roll him off the bed and hide him under the bed. If they find him, I will say that I found him elsewhere, and I did not call the doctor because I heard that they had wounded men in the garrison. And what he did under the bed? He sleeps restlessly from fever and probably fell. "

The girl nodded. "They won't believe you."

Isabella hugged her. "There is such a risk. Promise me that whatever happens, you will not reveal your participation. Promise me."

She noticed tears in her child's eyes. Maybe they saw each other for the last time. "Mother, I love you so much, I promise. But be careful."

They clung to each other for several seconds, Isabella kissed her hair. "I love you too. Keep close to the de la Vegas; they will help you. You can tell them everything but nobody else. Now hurry before it's too late."

Victoria took the shawl from the bed and slipped into the stable behind the tavern. After a few minutes, she rushed to the well-known hacienda at a gallop. It was good that the horse knew this route perfectly because her sight was blurred by tears.

xxx Zorro xxx

Diego was dozing in the library chair with a book in his hand. He was awakened by an insistent knock on the front door. The semi-conscious caballero glanced at the clock - it was 4:30 am.

_"Who is knocking at this time?"_

The knocking continued, so he went over and opened the door. What he saw chilled his blood. Victoria stood, tearful, on the threshold in crumpled clothing and tousled hair. He had never seen her like this.

_"If he did something to her, I'll kill the dung."_

The girl threw herself into his arms, trembling and sobbing. He embraced her and began to calm her down. "Victoria, everything will be alright, I'm here for you."

He stroked her back and continued to murmur soothing words. Inwardly, he boiled with anger at the mysterious boy and how he could hurt his sweetheart. But at first, he had to take care of her comfort.

After some time the sobs ended and Victoria leaned back to look into his face while still remaining in his protective arms. "Come on, let's get you inside before you get cold. What happened?"

He led her into the kitchen, where he made lemon balm tea for both of them. They were sitting at the table and Diego was holding her hand in his for support. Victoria, wiping tears from time to time, briefly told the course of the last two days.

_"There is no boyfriend! How could I be so stupid!"_ The short-term relief was quickly overshadowed by the main problem.

"Why didn't you say anything last evening? You know I would have helped you. If the soldiers have been searching the houses for an hour, they've probably reached the tavern by now. If they arrested your mother, we can't do anything legally. Even if I tried to break into the prison and kidnap her, I can't do this alone. " He combed his hair with his free hand and thought hard.

"The worst is ignorance. You promised that you would not show up in the city before siesta. We will do the following ..." He paused to formulate a plan with holes like Swiss cheese.

"If anyone asked, after closing the tavern, you came to borrow a book from me and we talked for so long that I offered you a guest room for the night. It will give you an alibi, and by the way, you should lie down at least a bit. Felipe will sit with you."

"In the meantime, I will go to the pueblo for ..." Definitely Swiss cheese.

Victoria had also entered at planning mode. "Maybe for a change of clothes for me? I didn't plan to stay the night yesterday, and I don't want to show up in the pueblo in yesterday's clothes. So you offered to bring me a set from my mother."

Diego smiled. They always complemented each other well. "Exactly, it will also explain the early time. You're alone with your mother in charge of the tavern, so you don't want to be late to work."

The caballero pulled her from the kitchen into the guest room. In the doorway, he turned to her with a look of worry on his face. "Victoria, I promise you that I will do everything I can to keep you and your mother safe. I wish my father was here. He would have more ideas as to what we should do. I will come back as soon as I know something. Try to sleep, please."

He squeezed her hand and went to wake Felipe. He quickly explained to the boy the seriousness of the situation and the need to provide Victoria an alibi and comfort. He saw that at first the boy was terrified. He was certainly remembering his loss. But Felipe quickly recovered when he was given a specific task to do. Victoria was like a big sister to him and he promised to watch over her, after all.

Leaving the house, Diego looked at the clock - 5:30 am. For sure, the tavern had already been searched.

xxx Zorro xxx

He drove slowly into the pueblo. For now, the residents slept in their homes, especially since their rest had been brutally interrupted earlier. The chill of the morning gave him goosebumps, as did the peace and quiet of the surroundings.

Diego nonchalantly approached the back of the tavern as if nothing had happened. He tied the horse, knocked on the kitchen door and waited for a while. No sound came back to him, so he carefully stepped inside.

"Senora Escalante, it's Diego, I came for a change of clothes for Victoria," he called out. Regardless of the situation, he had to be careful. He had no idea who else could be listening.

He walked through the kitchen into the dining room, still calling out for Victoria's mother. Dead silence answered him. He knocked on the door of the Escalante's bedroom and opened it. A man lay on the bed, thrown across. His empty eyes said everything - he was dead.

Diego looked around the room. There were no signs of struggle, though he noticed several imprints of military boots on the floor.

_"What should I do now?"_ He stood uncertain for a moment. However, after a while, he went to Victoria's room, took a blouse and skirt from the dresser and packed it in a bag. In other circumstances, perhaps, but only perhaps, he would be tempted to look into the underwear drawer. Even if he was a caballero, no one would see him and he was just an adolescent. But now he had no time for raging hormones.

He left the tavern and headed straight for the garrison. He knocked on the gate and the sentry immediately opened it. "De la Vega, what do you want at this time?"

Diego stood undeterred and began to explain while pretending to be agitated. "I came for a change of clothes for Victoria and went to the tavern to ask Senora Escalante for it. But no one is inside and a dead man is lying in her bed. You must go in search of her, someone has kidnapped her!"

Cynical laughter answered him. The sentry explained the situation. "Senora Escalante was not kidnapped but arrested on charges of helping the revolutionaries. And that corpse is one of them. Stay away from it, Senor, if you don't want to face the firing squad. It'll be over in the afternoon."

Diego did not have to feign horror and rage. "Afternoon? No trial?"

The sentry began to get bored. "Yes, the charge of treason is automatically tried by the commander. The Senora was found in one room with a revolutionary whom we had seriously wounded in an ambush the day before. The commander had absolutely no doubts."

The caballero asked, "Are visitors allowed?"

"No, no visitors. If you want to look, come at noon." Having said that, he slammed the gate.

Diego was depressed. He had only six hours left and he didn't know what to do. None of the other caballeros would dare to protest or take action for fear of being accused of complicity. Only his father could influence the commander, but he was far away. He had no one to ask for help. He was only an adolescent himself so the commander wouldn't take him seriously. He had wanted to demand a trial, which would take several days. By that time, his father and Senor Escalante would have returned. This powerlessness fed his anger.

What was he supposed to do with Victoria? She would be waiting for his return, she was counting on him. If in anger she said something stupid in public, she would share the fate of Senora Escalante. He wouldn't survive that.

xxx Zorro xxx

Diego returned to the hacienda. Fortunately, Victoria was fast asleep, and Felipe reported that she hadn't woken once since he had settled in the chair next to her bed. Emotions and fear for her mother had taken their toll on her.

The caballero quietly left the bag of clothes next to the bed and went to breakfast with his pupil. He wanted to delay the inevitable.

Three hours later Victoria woke up and changed clothes. She immediately started looking for her friends. Diego and Felipe sat in the library and pondered the situation. The caballero was proud of how the boy was able to subdue emotions and focus on the task. Time was running out yet no idea came to their minds.

It was enough for the girl to look at Diego and guess the truth. Anger and shock appeared on her face.

"Victoria, when I arrived, your mother was already taken, and the wounded man lay dead. In the garrison, they told me that there would be no trial. The execution is to take place at noon. I'm so sorry."

He tried to hug her, but she began to punch him in the chest. She needed to unload her emotions somehow, so Diego patiently took the blows. She screamed about world injustice and stupid revolution. In the end, she no longer had the strength and her legs buckled. The caballero quickly grabbed and held her. He sat on the couch and held her on his lap. Victoria was shivering and cuddling up like a scared child.

Felipe knelt beside them on the settee and stroked her shoulder. The revolution had taken both his parents as well and he had had no chance to say goodbye. There hadn't even been a funeral. That was two years ago, and only thanks to Diego's solicitous care, the boy was now a cheerful and lively child like his peers. However, due to traumatic events, he lost his ability to hear and speak. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt for his favourite friend with all his small heart.

Felipe showed Victoria a few characters - mother, goodbye.

She asked so quietly that Diego hardly heard her. "Will I be able to say goodbye to her?"

"No, I'm sorry, no visitors."

After a moment of silence, he added, "I would prefer for you to stay here rather than go watch it. But if you want, I will take you to the execution. Maybe on the plaza, you two could exchange a few words. Whatever you choose, I'll be with you."

Victoria considered both options. If she stayed, she wouldn't have to witness the horrible atrocity. But this was also the last chance to see and say goodbye to her mother. "We go."

xxx Zorro xxx

While Diego and Victoria were gone, Felipe stayed at the hacienda. Juan, the head vaquero, promised to take him to a riding lesson to dispel his gloomy thoughts. The execution was not a proper sight for his young eyes. Especially after his previous experiences.

Victoria rode with Diego on his horse, she needed physical contact with a friend. Her horse followed them. After the emotional storm she had in the hacienda, she was tired and drained. She didn't even notice when they reached the pueblo.

A crowd had already gathered on the plaza. People murmured, dissatisfied. Senora Escalante was well respected and popular. She had a good word for everyone and was always ready to help. However, nobody protested loudly. The army took the issue of revolution very seriously.

Diego and Victoria pushed themselves to the front row. He wrapped an arm around her waist to support her, but he was also afraid that she would do something reckless. He felt that her nerves were at breaking point.

The gate of the garrison opened, a row of soldiers and a convict came out. Some soldiers lined up in front of the crowd, the rest was a firing squad. Senora Escalante walked proudly and with her head up, though Victoria knew her well enough to see fear.

Fear gave way to sadness and concern when she saw her daughter. Isabella asked the commander if she could say goodbye to Victoria. He knew them a little and eventually agreed. He nodded at the girl and the young caballero to come over.

They embraced. "Mother, I love you, I ..."

Isabella interrupted her, knowing that the commander was standing next to them and listening. "I love you too. Be a good girl, listen to your Father. Don't cry for me, live your life."

She hugged her again and turned to Diego over her shoulder. "Take care of her."

The young man nodded. "I will."

Soldiers pulled Isabella against the wall for execution. Diego embraced Victoria tightly so that she could not break free.

The girl looked bravely straight ahead. "Prepare to fire, ready ..."

But just before the "Fire" command she hid her face in her friend's chest. They stood in this position long after soldiers returned to the cuartel. Nobody dared to offer their condolences, but many people looked sadly at the couple. The crowd had already parted and the dead body was taken to the church.

Diego gently led Victoria to her home. She was walking as if in a trance. It was the first day in many years when the tavern had no guests.


	4. Return of the male Escalantes

Alfonso and his sons were returning from a very successful bachelor party. Due to running the tavern, he knew the consequences of drinking too much. Therefore, last night he drank just enough to have fun, but not to overdo it.

His sons were a completely different matter. Francisco and Ramon, who rode together on a second horse, were a picture of misery and despair. Despite their father's warnings, they quaffed numerous toasts. Alfonso intentionally allowed them to make this error. Man learns best from his own mistakes.

It was late afternoon and they would be home soon. There he would be able to entrust them to Isabella. In addition to the headache, they would have to face Senora Escalante's famous anger and these together would give a very good life lesson. Of course, he and his wife had earlier predicted their sons would do this.

They entered the pueblo at the end of siesta. No wonder that the plaza and streets were deserted. When he drove up to their stable behind the tavern, he saw the horse of young de la Vega.

It didn't surprise him because Diego was a frequent visitor. What worried him was the absolute silence in the kitchen. The three of them entered and looked around the room in surprise. The fire under the stove had long gone out, everything was arranged, in place and nothing indicated the daily bustle.

"Father?" Ramon asked uncertainly.

"I do not know," Alfonso answered and pushed back the curtain covering the entrance to the main hall. At one of the tables, Victoria was sitting with her back to them in tight embrace with Diego.

The young caballero was always a gentleman and friend. He would never do anything to jeopardize his daughter's reputation. Alfonso had a vague feeling that something very bad had happened.

"Victoria", he began when his sons leaned out from behind the curtain.

The girl didn't even hear him and didn't stir. Instead, Diego turned his head but made no move to separate from Victoria even by a centimetre.

"Senor Escalante, I regret I have some bad news." Alfonso saw a moment of hesitation in the young man's eyes. "I am very sorry, I tried to protest but they would not listen to me."

The man's bad feelings were real. A cold shiver went through him. On the other hand, Ramon and Francisco looked as if they did not fully comprehend the mood in the room.

Diego struggled with the choice of words. Alfonso tried to encourage him. "Say it, straight from the shoulder. Beating around the bush is the worst."

The caballero inhaled deeply and said in the same breath, "Your wife, Senora Escalante, is dead."

xxx Zorro xxx

The world whirled and Alfonso sat down heavily on the nearest bench. His sons were shocked and stood like pillars of salt. Only heavy breaths could be heard in silence. Victoria, still not noticing the arrival of her family, leaned on a friend.

Diego briefly summarized the course of events. At first, it was difficult for him. Usually, he was eloquent, but now he tried to choose the least painful words. Nobody interrupted him. Meanwhile, Victoria noticed the presence of her father and brothers, turned to them, but did not say a word.

When the caballero finished, an uncomfortable silence settled over them. Alfonso took the news seemingly calmly. He had lost his parents at a young age, so he knew the taste of the death of a loved one. He would have to face his feelings later; now he had to think about his children. They did not know their grandparents, so it was the first death that affected them directly.

He looked at his boys. Yesterday's drunkenness had an effect on them at the beginning because they were slowly absorbing information. But now that they fully understood the situation, anger and thirst for revenge glinted in their eyes. They got up from the benches and started for the door.

"Sit down!" It was an order. "I have one funeral to organize, I'm not going to organize three." This calmed Ramon and Francisco a bit because they went back to their previous places.

Diego did not want to meddle in the private moment of the family, but Victoria held him tight, and the young Escalantes were his friends. "Go for a ride in the hills or chop wood. It helped me once. I know how you feel and I'm really sorry. Your mother was an extraordinary woman, but she certainly wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Alfonso nodded in recognition of the good advice. "Diego is right. Instead of doing something stupid, do something useful. There is quite a large mountain of wood needing to be chopped behind the barn."

Ramon moved first, followed by Francisco. Senor Escalante approached Victoria, knelt down and stroked her head. "Honey, how are you?"

At the sight of the deep love radiating from his eyes, fresh tears began to trickle down the girl's cheek. "Bad. Now is bad. But I will be good. Mother told me not to cry and live my life. I will. But not today."

"Your mother is ... was a smart one." Alfonso turned to Diego. "Thank you for everything you did for Victoria and Isabella today. Can I have one more request?"

"No thanks required. I wish I could have done more. And you can ask for anything, senor."

"Can you sit with her a little bit more? I have to go talk to the padre and I don't want her to walk with me or stay alone. My boys won't be helpful to her, either."

"Of course. I don't intend to go back until I'm no longer needed."

Alfonso patted his shoulder and stood up. "Thank you, Diego, you are a great friend."

A sad smile was his only answer.

xxx Zorro xxx

While Alfonso was talking to the padre and the rhythmic sounds of axes began to come from the yard, Diego realised it had been a long day, and Victoria's stomach began to growl.

"I'm an idiot, you haven't eaten anything since breakfast. Come to the kitchen, I'll make something for you."

Victoria smiled, didn't think about it herself, and recognized the gesture of a friend who now wanted to occupy her thoughts with something else. "Actually, since yesterday. I couldn't get anything down from the hacienda breakfast, sorry."

Diego just nodded and, holding her hand, led her into the kitchen. He was usually quite skilled at helping with cooking, but today he was strangely clumsy. The girl appreciated his efforts, so took the knife from his hands. "Let me do it before you cut yourself. Maybe I wouldn't have the strength to chop all that wood, but cooking will be a good distraction. Thank you."

The caballero's awkwardness disappeared in an instant. Together they prepared a meal for everyone.

xxx Zorro xxx

They ate supper in silence. Alfonso announced that the mass and funeral would take place the next day at noon. The Escalante boys were tired and retreated into the room they shared. Alfonso went to the kitchen to clean up. Victoria and Diego were alone.

"I guess I'll have to leave now. You're with your family now. I'll come back tomorrow morning." The caballero squeezed her hand.

"I guess. Thank you for everything." Victoria was still very sad, but thanks to the preparations for supper and him being at her side all day, she was better.

"De nada." Diego risked a brotherly kiss on her forehead and left.


	5. The funeral

On the previous evening, Diego briefly told Felipe about the past events, omitting some details. The boy was brave and inquired more about Victoria than he explored his own past. He insisted for such a long time that he wanted to go to the funeral that the caballero finally agreed.

As promised, Diego arrived with his pupil early in the morning. The tavern was closed and nobody expected it to open any time today, so they went to the rear entrance in the backyard. They found Alfonso and Victoria in the kitchen. Felipe hugged the girl tightly, and when he released her he began to show signs to her father.

Senor Escalante ruffled his hair. "Thank you, Felipe. You understand more than many adults, right?" Felipe nodded.

Diego and the boy sat down at the kitchen table on both sides of Victoria. The boy slipped under her arm and rested his head on her chest.

The mood was not cheerful, but neither was it marked by such irredeemable despair like yesterday. They talked about the details of the funeral and shared memories of Isabella.

"Where are Francisco and Ramon?" Diego asked when the clock was at 10 am.

"Probably still in their room. They talked for a long time last night, and at dawn, they made breakfast and then returned right back to their room. I haven't seen them since", Alfonso replied.

After an hour, the hosts went to change. Alfonso in a black suit knocked on his sons' door along the way. "Boys, it's 11:30, I'm going to church with Victoria. I hope to see you there soon."

"Yes, yes, Father, we'll be there in a minute."

Senor Escalante shrugged and left.

xxx Zorro xxx

Earlier in the morning, Alfonso had prepared the body together with the padre, dressing his wife in her best dress. He had wanted to spare his daughter the unpleasant view, so the girl had stayed at home. The casket was closed on the catafalque. He wanted everyone to remember her as a cheerful person, as someone full of life.

Victoria attended the mass and funeral as if in a trance. She was aware of the presence of her father, brothers, Diego and Felipe, who never left her side. She didn't notice that the whole pueblo and many farmers from the area came. Their condolences did not reach her consciousness.

Although the first shock of yesterday was gone, now the unreality of the situation hit her again. She didn't hear the words of the padre. The only thing she knew from today was that it wouldn't be her mother's arms and silent words that would comfort her ever again. Never - such a strong word. Never smile to her, never talk or confess to her, never kiss or hug her ever again.

As they returned to the tavern, Felipe held her hand and Diego steadied her by the shoulders from the other side.


	6. Absence and the first promise

The next morning Diego came back, this time alone. The tavern was not open yet, but Victoria's kitchen was bustling as if nothing had happened. Well, maybe not entirely, because girl's eyes were red, and her movements lacked their usual enthusiasm and verve. Earlier in the morning she had gone to her mother's grave with a flower and had spent some time there.

"Buenos dias, how do you feel? Are you opening today?"

"Buenos dias, better than yesterday, thanks. And my father thought that work would make me cope better, and he was right. Hungry?"

"I'm glad you have something to focus on. If I don't cause you any inconvenience, I'd like to eat something. The guys are up already?" Victoria placed a plate of tamales in front of him and started cutting vegetables.

"Yes, they got up and went somewhere. I don't know where, but if they don't return soon, my father will be angry." Victoria stopped cutting and looked at him.

"I know they still consider me as a child. I wanted to talk to them yesterday and they sent me away. I don't know what they think and how they deal with it. I have you and they ..." She sighed and went back to the vegetables.

"You remember how hard it was for me going through my mother's death and I was only twelve years old. I couldn't talk to my father then. Maybe Ramon and Francisco don't know how to talk to you either. Give them time and space."

"Maybe you are right."

Diego ate breakfast, rolled up his sleeves, and together they began to prepare for the patrons. Alfonso soon came, took orders and poured drinks in the main room. During the hard work, none of them was aware of the prolonged absence of the two brothers.

xxx Zorro xxx

At the beginning of siesta, Alfonso finally noticed it. He asked Victoria and Diego who washed the dishes, "Have you seen Ramon and Francisco somewhere? With today's crowd and condolences, I hadn't had time to wonder if they have returned."

"I haven't seen them since morning." Victoria dipped another pile of the plates into the bowl.

"Maybe they went somewhere into the hills?" the caballero suggested, wiping the cup off.

Alfonso shook his head. "If they went to vent their anger, they should be back by now. And they shouldn't leave us alone with the tavern. If it wasn't for your help, Diego, it would be hard."

The young man shrugged. "De nada. Should I look for them?"

"No, stay with Victoria. I will look for them myself. I will try to come back at the end of siesta." Alfonso was already halfway out the door.

"Senor Escalante, I will stay as long as I'm needed. Maybe I can't carry six plates at once, but I will try to replace you properly if necessary. Maybe the boys will need more time with you." Diego regretted that his father did not return until the next day. Victoria's father also looked like he needed a conversation or drink. As two widowers, they would understand each other.

"A caballero instead of a waiter?" Alfonso asked doubtfully.

"A friend instead of a waiter", Diego answered firmly.

Senor Escalante did not protest.

xxx Zorro xxx

Alfonso did not return for dinner, he did not even return for closing the tavern. Diego was doing generally well, though he got a few orders wrong. However, the patrons were understanding and nobody questioned his services. The friendship between the Escalante and de la Vega families was widely known, and Diego's support and help for Victoria from the moment of the execution were accepted despite the class difference. Everyone felt sorry for the family.

Finally, the last patrons left and Diego bolted the door with a sigh of relief. He swept the room and adjusted benches as Victoria finished cleaning the kitchen.

"I never knew your parents were working so hard. In the end, all my orders got mixed up." The caballero sat down heavily on the kitchen bench.

"Years of practice, I suspect. Besides, it's easier for more than one person. Diego, you did a wonderful job, nobody complained, so don't worry about a few mistakes." The young man could work like this all day long if he was rewarded with such a smile in the evenings.

After a quarter of an hour, her duties were also done. Diego immediately noticed a change in mood. "What's wrong?"

"As long as I'm busy, I don't have time to think. Now I have nothing to do." Victoria struggled with tears but lost. Diego gently dried her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Come here." The girl hid her face in his shirt, and his strong arms embraced her tightly. Diego rocked her gently until she stopped crying. When he felt his friend falling asleep, he took her in his arms carefully and carried her to her room.

When he laid her on the bed and covered her with the quilt, she woke up. She grabbed his hand. "Please, don't leave. I had nightmares last night and I always feel safe and calm with you. Stay, please."

Seeing her pleading look, he scanned the room for a chair but found none. She backed off and patted the free bed space next to her. Diego was still hesitating. "It could be improper. If your father comes back and has the wrong impression ..."

"Come on, Diego, we've known each other for how many years? You are my best friend and I need a friend. Besides, my father saw us together in bed, when the situation was reversed."

The young de la Vega sat on the quilt. "I know, but then you were 9 and you were a girl, and now ..."

"Shut up and hold me." His sudden reserve raised her pressure. Diego smiled at her flare of temper and embraced her. Victoria put her head and arm on his stomach. His gentle stroking on her back quickly lulled Victoria to a peaceful sleep.

xxx Zorro xxx

Alfonso returned with empty hands, found that picture. He walked quietly to the open door, leaned against the frame, and watched. If it was anyone else, the boy would just fall down the stairs. However, Senor Escalante knew and trusted Diego.

Over the years, he had seen a growing friendship and a deep understanding between the two young people. He was aware that his beloved daughter had slowly grown from childhood into a beautiful young lady who would soon attract attention. For some time he also suspected that the caballero harboured more feelings than just friendship. He had to admit, however, that the young de la Vega masked himself well.

Now he had the opportunity to see him without the mask. One arm hugged Victoria and made small circles on her back. His other hand was tucked into her hair and combed it tenderly. He looked at her with longing and love. Alfonso could tell because he was looking at his Isabella the same way just a few days ago.

He took a step forward and Diego noticed him. He tensed and explained himself, but was quickly silenced by a wave of the hand.

"Shhh, don't worry, I'm not going to throw you out. I know you are a gentleman and you won't take advantage of her."

The young man relaxed a bit and whispered back, "She asked me to stay because she had nightmares. I just couldn't refuse. And I promise I haven't done anything, nor will I do anything inappropriate."

Alfonso asked quietly but seriously, "I know and I trust you. Now is not a good time for courtship. She needs a friend now. You can stay here until the morning if it will help her. But first, you must answer one question to me, son."

Diego nodded in anticipation and suspense.

"Do you love her?"

The answer was easy, but telling his beloved's father, less so. Finally, the caballero looked him straight in the eye with a very determined expression. "I do. I love her and would do anything for her. If one day she reciprocates my affection, I will come and ask you for her hand, senor. But now she is in mourning and we are both too young for courtship."

Alfonso was more than happy with the answer. "Good. That's all I wanted to know. Goodnight."

He closed the door as he left, but saw a sign of relief on the face of his probably future son-in-law.


	7. Escape is discovered & second promise

It was the first peaceful night sleep for Victoria. When the first rays of the rising sun began to tickle her face, her consciousness returned. She felt that she was lying on something soft, warm and rhythmically rising and falling. She opened her eyes and smiled. Her friend was still here, although while asleep, he had slipped from sitting to lying down.

Victoria thought about her somewhat selfish request. The fact was that the evenings were the worst for her and her friend's presence was helpful. But also the fact was that over time the girl began to have a crush on Diego. It was her little secret, even her mother hadn't known.

Lying so close to him, she felt content. It was twisted in her situation - she had just lost her mother and was truly heartbroken, but in that exact moment, she was happy and wished she could stay here all day. Her emotions were a mess these days.

The caballero was also an early bird, so he soon woke up. He put his arm around her, which had slipped onto the quilt during the night.

"Buenos dias, how did you sleep?"

"Buenos dias, peaceful. Thanks to you." She looked him gratefully in the eye.

"Good, I'm glad you rested well. Ready for the new day?" Diego was very aware that his body was about to betray his feelings for her. And as much as he wanted to lie with her in his arms all day, he knew he would have to get up soon.

Victoria did not make it easy for him. "Just a few more minutes, please." She put her head back on his chest and snuggled into his side.

"Whatever you wish."

xxx Zorro xxx

They had to get up eventually. Diego went into the kitchen and Victoria stayed to make the bed and ventilate the room. Coming down she also knocked on her brothers' room. No one answered her, so she looked through the ajared door. The beds were made, but the room was empty and stuffy. She went inside and opened the window wide. Fresh air streamed into the room, and a gust of wind lifted a piece of paper from the cabinet into the air. The girl caught it in mid-flight and read quickly.

All the colour drained from her face and her heart skipped a beat.

"Father, Diego! They escaped!"

xxx Zorro xxx

The note was short and factual. Ramon and Francisco recklessly and in anger fled to the revolutionary squad. Their lust for revenge blinded them. They were far away, almost a day ahead. Alfonso walked around the kitchen, upset and torn between staying with his daughter and following his sons. Victoria tried to prepare breakfast, but she kept dropping things. Finally, Diego seized her hands, took the knife from her and set her on the bench. He then began to resume cutting vegetables.

With the support of the young caballero, they managed to do their morning duties. They also found a moment to go to the cemetery, all three of them.

xxx Zorro xxx

Diego really breathed a sigh of relief when he later saw his father and Felipe in the tavern door. The boy handed him a bundle.

"Felipe told me everything. He said you didn't come back last night, so we brought you a change of clothes. How are they doing?" Don Alejandro asked softly so that only his son could hear him.

Diego looked a little sad. "Not so good. Father. You don't know how I'm grateful you are back."

The older caballero squeezed his arm. "You did well from what I heard. You couldn't do anything more. Go change your clothes because I see you have a lot of work here and I want to go see Alfonso for a while."

xxx Zorro xxx

Diego changed quickly and continued to serve guests with Felipe's additional help. Meanwhile, Don Alejandro entered the kitchen. He hugged Victoria and whispered a few comforting words to her.

The girl returned his embrace. "Thank you, Don Alejandro. You don't know how much that means to me. But I think you should talk to my father. My brothers have run away and it weighs on him very much."

The caballero stepped back but put his hands on her shoulders. "What do you mean? Ran away how?"

"This morning I found their letter. They want to take revenge on the soldiers for our mother's death. They intend to join the revolutionary squad."

"Alfonso was looking for them?"

"Yes, yesterday we thought that they just went to ride to deal with their emotions somehow. They did not want to talk about what happened to me or my father. But when they did not return for siesta, he went looking for them, but to no avail. " Victoria was clearly worried.

At that moment Senor Escalante came through the kitchen door.

"Alfonso."

"Alejandro"

The men shook hands firmly, words were not needed between friends. They were in this situation before, although the roles had been reversed.

The caballero spoke first. "Diego is serving the guests together with Felipe, I think you can take a break."

Alfonso nodded and pointed to the yard. They both left and plunged into a conversation, and Victoria went back to mixing the dough.

xxx Zorro xxx

During the siesta, Senor Escalante gathered all five of them and started a very serious conference. Alfonso turned to his daughter.

"Victoria, I know this is a very difficult time for you. I swear, in any other situation, I would never even consider Alejandro's offer. But if I don't find and stop those idiots, I could lose more family members. And I am not ready for that."

The girl squeezed his hand. "Father, I'm also afraid of what might happen to them. The revolution is expiring and the troops are being liquidated."

Alfonso continued, "Exactly. On the other hand, you are very resourceful and with a little help, I think you can handle running a tavern for a while. Until I come back with the boys."

Victoria was horrified by the idea of running a business on her own but was also flattered by her father's faith in her skills.

Don Alejandro intervened at this point, "Francisco and Ramon probably did not run very far, so Alfonso will only be absent for a few weeks at the most. During this time Diego and Felipe will help you in the dining room, and we will also hire Alice, who has helped your parents with larger ceremonies in the past."

Diego eagerly nodded. After all, he had the prospect of spending whole days with the girl of his dreams. He also believed that increased effort and responsibility would be a balm for her soul. "You will not be alone in this and you will always be able to ask our Maria for help or advice on cooking."

Victoria looked at the men around her with surprise. "Are you just asking me to let my father go after my brothers?"

She turned to Senor Escalante. "Father, I agree with your every decision, you know that."

Alfonso nodded. "I know. But you just lost your mother, now your brothers leave you. I really hate leaving you, too."

The girl smiled. "You aren't leaving forever and you will come back with Ramon and Francisco. It is only temporary. And I do have good friends available to help when needed."

A heavy weight fell from Senator Escalante's shoulders. "Then I'll pack up and pay a visit to the cemetery. After that, I'll leave right away. I should be able to make good headway before evening."

xxx Zorro xxx

While packing, Alfonso called Diego into his room. He looked at young man very seriously and with an unreadable expression. The caballero shuddered under that look, but not even a muscle in his face twitched.

"In my absence, I would like Alice to stay in the tavern for the night so that Victoria would not be alone. I expect you to behave like a gentleman." Admittedly, they had part of that conversation yesterday already, but the additional warning would not hurt. He admired the courage of the caballero, who did not let Alfonso intimidate him.

Instead Diego confidently replied, "I told you yesterday that I love her. It also includes taking care of her reputation."

They continued to stare at each other like swordsmen before a duel. Alfonso was the first to relax and add, "Promise me, Diego, that you will also look after her well-being and safety. I will never forgive myself if my next return home also ended in a funeral."

The caballero also relaxed. The beginning of the conversation had only been an attempt for intimidating him. "Victoria and Felipe are my whole world. I will do everything to make them happy and safe. I promise."

"I hold you by your word. Now forgive me, but before leaving I want to go to the cemetery for a while."


	8. Hard beginnings

Four months later found Diego sitting in the tavern's main hall drinking lemonade. In the initial months, the young Don had shared the duties at the tavern with Victoria, as they previously planned - Victoria and Alice had been in charge of the kitchen, and Diego had served the guests. He had had no problems with the inhabitants because, in the end, he was the son of a caballero. And in terms of the few hot-headed visitors, he had managed those with one blow of the fist.

The first month had been the worst and Diego had spent more time in the tavern than in the hacienda. He had also slept several times in the guest room but had never compromised Victoria's reputation. Because of this, he had felt remorse that he had neglected his pupil. Felipe was only a child, and after the traumatic events, he needed stability, attention and care. Of course, after a few weeks, Felipe has surprised Diego once more with his maturity and understanding regarding Diego's absence. The caballero smiled at the memory.

RETROSPECTION

"Felipe, I'm incredibly sorry that I have devoted only two evenings to you this week. But Victoria needs me very much now and ..." Diego explained with regret.

The boy interrupted him with a quick wave of his hands. He pointed at himself then at Diego and waved his hands again.

"Are you not upset?" asked the surprised caballero.

Felipe shook his head. He pointed at himself, pretended to be riding, showed Diego the "tavern" sign.

"I know you want to help and you like Victoria, of course, you can come with me tomorrow." Diego saw Felipe objecting once more and frowned contritely. He usually didn't have the slightest problems communicating with the boy, but he was tired lately and reading the signs was difficult today.

The pupil began to grow a little impatient because he wanted very much to convey his idea. He took a deep breath and started again.

He pointed at himself and reached for the book on the table next to him. He put it under his armpit, pretended to be riding, pointed at Diego and repeated the sign "tavern". He raised his hand to hold his friend's comment.

He pointed at himself, sat down in the chair, opened the book and turned the pages. He looked around, showed the "talk" sign, shrugged, pointed at his ears and shrugged again. Then he returned to turning the pages.

After a moment, he looked up, hoping Diego would understand him this time. The young Don laughed genuinely for the first time in a weeks.

"Felipe, when did you become so smart? If you read in the tavern, during siesta we will be able to discuss what you have learned. And maybe we will even pull Victoria into it a bit? Siesta and evening are usually the worst time for her because there is no activity to distract her."

The boy proudly pulled out his chest, and at the memory of the cooking skills of his favourite girl, he rubbed his stomach and licked his lips.

"Apple pie?" Diego asked incredulously. The boy nodded eagerly.

Diego ruffled the chocolate-brown hair of his ward. "You are impossible, you know?"

END OF RETROSPECTION

However, after two months, something in Victoria had burst. There had still been no news from her family, and she had become increasingly aware of Diego's daily dedication. She liked his company very much, but she had not wanted to continue like this. The young caballero had been as tired as she was, and in addition, he had devoted nearly every siesta to tutoring Felipe. It was a difficult conversation and she was preparing for it for several days.

RETROSPECTION

"Diego, can I ask you for a word?" she asked and looked out from behind the curtain.

"Sure, I'm coming."

When the young man entered the kitchen he immediately sensed the tension. Victoria crumpled the cloth in her hands and her head was down.

Diego took her chin and lifted it gently with one hand and put the second on her shoulder. "Hey, what's going on? Please, tell me." His voice, as always in such situations, was soothing.

The girl cleared her throat and looked deep into his eyes, and he released her chin to seize both her shoulders. "Recently, I realized that I have been abusing your goodness for too long. You have been patient, you don't complain about anything, you are always here when I need help or someone to take me in his arms when I'm crying. You work as hard as I do, maybe even more, because you dedicate yourself to Felipe at every break. "

Diego took a breath to answer, but she warned him. "Don't interrupt, please. First I have to finish. Diego, I don't know how to thank you for your help in the tavern, for your support, for your presence, for everything. But the inn is my responsibility until the return of my father and the boys, not yours. And I can't demand that you all but live here. That's why I decided that Alice will cook beginning tomorrow and I will serve the guests in the main room."

There were determination and an unspoken challenge in her eyes. Diego had mixed feelings. On the one hand, he was happy, because such a statement meant that the girl finally accepted the death of her mother and wanted to go on with her life. Even after the return of the male part of the family, now she would remain the main cook. But on the other hand ...

"Are you done? Victoria, helping you is a real pleasure. I consider myself to be your friend, so I am happy to support you every day." He added hesitantly and with concern, "But I'm not convinced that serving guests is an appropriate job for you."

Her temper was rising and bubbled near under the surface "Tell me, why not? I'm not a child any more. If you can do it, so can I."

Diego tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Exactly why. You are no longer a child, just a beautiful adolescent, soon a young woman. How many men do you think will harass you every day and demand more than a dinner and a drink?"

The girl blushed, she did not know herself whether because of his of caress, compliment or warning. She wished that there was something more behind this friendly concern.

"I have to learn to deal with them, sooner or later. Mother sometimes served guests and no one ever hurt her."

She calmed down and asked, "Will you help me at the beginning? Just sit in the main room and react only when a situation turns really bad, ok?"

Diego had found out earlier that he could not refuse those pleading eyes anything. "Do I have a say in the matter? You're stubborn as a goat. If something happens to you, my father will kill me first, then yours will queue up to do it again."

Visibly happy, Victoria threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Diego!"

He wished that there was something more behind this friendly gratitude.

END OF RETROSPECTION

Diego remembered that Don Alejandro hadn't been so fond of the idea either. The young caballero had preferred this battle fight alone, not bothered Victoria in this.

RETROSPECTION

"What does she want to do?!" Don Alejandro did not accept the idea calmly, however. Diego knew his father well enough to know that his first outbreak of anger was violent but quickly evaporated. That's why he told him about Victoria's decision at the hacienda.

"Father, calm down. I am not fully convinced either, but we must give her a chance. She is proud, she wants to be independent and wants to earn the recognition of her father when he returns. We cannot keep her under glass all the time." The young man tried to show his father her motivations.

"Also, in case of trouble, I will still be there, in the main room. Father, please give her the benefit of the doubt."

Diego's reasoning was good, so Don Alejandro slowly calmed down, although he was still very sceptical. "I see that she has already convinced you. Eh, she is just as stubborn as all Escalantes. As much as I don't like this idea, I understand your arguments. What's more, I prefer to agree with you rather than with her, because she is ready to wrap me around her little finger so that I will be sure that this was my own idea! " he added with a laugh.

Diego looked at him with tenderness. "Is she your soft spot? Father, I noticed a long time ago that you have transferred your feelings from my deceased sister to Victoria. There is nothing wrong or embarrassing. And I am absolutely not jealous."

The older caballero was somewhat surprised that his approach was so clearly visible to his son, but also ashamed. "I wasn't the support you needed at the time. I couldn't deal with the loss of your mother and sister on the same day. Treating Victoria as a daughter was my way of mourning. But it's you who is my son and heir, and always remember that. "

Father and son embraced each other hard in a rare moment of affection.

END OF RETROSPECTION

So four months after Isabella's funeral and Alfonso's departure, Diego was sitting in the main hall sipping his lemonade and silently admiring his friend while she worked.

The metamorphosis was extraordinary. Before, Victoria had been a resolute girl, but she had remained in the shadow of her beloved mother and older brothers. Now, the ugly duckling had turned into a dreamlike swan. Senorita Escalante gained confidence and responded to aggravations with a sharp retort. This was usually enough to curb male aspirations.

The first time it was not enough, it was a few days later. A passing vaquero grabbed her waist and set her on his lap but very quickly her tray met his head. Before Diego could react, the tray broke in half, so Victoria demanded compensation for it. Since then, none of the residents dared to mess with Victoria. She was equally good with passable patrons. She and Alice worked in shifts and both cooked and served guests.

It certainly helped that she refused to sell alcohol to people who already had enough in their bloodstream and banned gambling completely.

But that wasn't all. A month ago, she took over the account books from Don Alejandro and with the help of both de la Vegas she quickly learned how to keep them. It turned out that the income was sufficient to also hire Pilar on some of the busier days.

Victoria was successfully running the tavern with a firm hand.

Life was slowly coming back to normal. Victoria was busy with the tavern, while Diego tutored Felipe or helped on the ranch. The young caballero, sometimes in the company of his pupil, visited his friend regularly.

Senorita Escalante was once again full of verve and joy of life. From time to time sadness and melancholy came over her, but Diego was always around, providing a shoulder to cry on and a caring hug.


	9. News about the family

Another two months passed when one day the coachman announced that he had a letter for Victoria. She picked it up quickly and sat down at the table where Diego was sitting.

"Who is it from?" the caballero asked his enthusiastic friend. He suspected the sender was a family member but did not know which one.

"From Ramone, shh, let me read," she replied, but she was holding the piece of paper so that Diego could also learn the news.

_Dear Father and Sister,_

They both looked at each other. "That means they think Father is with me, he didn't find them."

Diego nodded. "Apparently. Let's see what happened to them."

_We are very sorry that we left the city in such a way. We didn't think straight at that time, we didn't care about your feelings even though you tried to talk to us. We are ashamed of this and hope that you will forgive us someday._

_But we decided that it would be __fair to let you know_ _what's happening to us so that you don't have to worry anymore._

_Ramon and Francisco_

_My and Francisco's roads have just diverged, so I write the rest of the letter myself._

_After we __left the pueblo__, we rode a few days south. Finally, we found a guerrilla unit that we joined. I will not talk about the details, but we took part in several ambushes with the soldiers. I swear we never killed any, whether in battle or after. In our free time, we practised fencing together all day long, it really helped with our mourning._

_One day, we captured a gold escort. It was a really lucky day, at least we thought so. However, there were many military prisoners and we didn't know what to do with them. Our leader had __been drinking __the previous day and __had still not sobered up__, so he ordered __to shoot all of them dead__._

Victoria put the letter on the table and turned to her friend with a chalk-white face. "They couldn't, could they? Not after the ..."

Diego put his arm around her. "Easy, guesses raise doubts. We won't know until we finish the letter. Relax, whatever is next, we go through it together, ok?"

The girl snuggled in closer, picked up the page and they continued reading.

_Several privates __had already been killed__, but together with Francisco, we began to protest. It wasn't a fight or self-defence, it was a cold-blooded murder. It was as evil as Mother's execution._

_Nobody listened to us until two soldiers remained. We struggled with the commander until he looked at us more closely. He asked us if we do not remember why we joined the unit, for revenge on the army who took our mother._

_Fortunately, I noticed that one of the prisoners had __officer tank insignia__. I managed to convince the commander that he was worth more alive than dead, and we could hold two prisoners. You don't know how relieved I was when he put the gun in his holster._

Victoria also gave a sigh of relief, and Diego added, "See, I said so. Your brothers may be crazy, but they have a conscience."

_As we saved the soldiers, they became informally our responsibility. They were tied up all the time, so we had to feed and water them. A few days later, luck turned around._

_We were surprised in the camp by overwhelming military forces. In the havoc, I cut the bonds of prisoners, after all, they had the right to defend themselves, not wait to be slaughtered. _

_The fight was short, all guerrillas were wounded or killed. Francisco had a broken head, and I got a wound in the shoulder. Soldiers tied up the living and loaded the dead on a cart. We headed to the town, where we expected to end our days on earth. I didn't want to die, but I thought at least I would see our Mother soon._

The young caballero noticed her trembling and saw Victoria's tears fall from her eyes, cross her cheeks and land on his shirt. "They wrote this letter, so they survived this adventure, right?"

Senorita Escalante nodded and wiped her cheeks with her hand.

_They led us to a local garrison and placed us under arrest. Every now and then a sergeant would come in and take one of the insurgents. Then we heard shots. We knew our fate but waiting was the worst. In the end, only me and Francisco remained. But no one came for us._

_It was only in the evening that an officer in a gala uniform and a sergeant with dinner, a bucket of hot water and clean bandages arrived. We didn't recognize him. He interrogated us. He wanted to know why we joined the unit, who we were and what we planned for the future. What did we have to lose?_

_We told him honestly about everything. He asked if he would let us go, would we be looking for another unit and would we still want to take revenge. We denied because the behaviour of our commander clearly showed that revolutionaries with ideals turned out to be a bunch of ordinary bandits._

_He left us __in custody overnight._ _It was a really long night. We no longer knew what to expect. In the morning the sergeant brought breakfast._

_After an hour "our captive" came, although now the roles were __reversed__. We finally recognized him because he was in a regular uniform and without a hat. He handed us our pardons. That we were surprised is an understatement!_

_Captain Sanchez, because that's his name, returned the same for saving his life. He __confided to us __that he knew how we felt because his brother got lost in life and was also killed by a firing squad._

_However, as he called it, "you have a solid backbone" and offered us an invitation to join his military unit in Monterey._

_So we went with him to the capital. Francisco decided to accept the offer, but I preferred to be hired as a vaquero at a hacienda 3 kilometres away. So, this is our history, I hope you will forgive __the long silence and recklessness__._

_Both Francisco and I still have not fully accepted the death of Mother. Until we end our mourning, we won't come to Los Angeles and home. There are too many memories. We hope that you understand that._

_Please, we ask again, forgive us._

_Here is my return address to the hacienda, where I work now. I will really appreciate it if you'd reply._

_Love_

_Ramon_

Victoria laughed and cried at the same time. Her crazy and stupid brothers lived and apparently had settled down in Monterey. Their adventure and proximity to death made a great impression on her, but in the end, they lived. It was a big relief to her.

Diego stroked her back gently. "They have more luck than reason. But because Ramon finally dared to write a letter, you know what happened to them and you have a return address. Will you write?"

"Of course, I will write!" Victoria was happy and the young caballero got a kiss on the cheek.

He didn't want to ruin his friend's mood, but his thoughts were not overshadowed by emotions. It was clear from the letter that Senor Alfonso never found his sons and that there was no information on him. Diego was afraid that the beautiful young woman in his arms was going to have to take over the tavern permanently.

But now it was a day of joy and he intended to share only positive emotions with her.


	10. Birthday's present & goodbye to a friend

A few months later Alfonso Escalante was declared missing, probably deceased. It did not happen overnight, which is why it did not affect Victoria as dramatically as the loss of her mother. Although she still used Diego's handkerchief from time to time.

On her 16th birthday, the young caballero had a special gift for her. In the morning he came with Felipe and Alejandro and invited her to a picnic. But to her surprise, Diego stayed behind in the tavern while his father led her to a carriage waiting outside. During a delicious second breakfast in the company of a cheerful boy and a man who had recently replaced her father's place in her life more and more, Victoria could not restrain her curiosity about what Diego was up to. But the conspirators gave her no clue.

Before they approached the pueblo on their way back, the older Don blindfolded her. When they stopped and she wanted to get off the carriage, she felt a grip of strong hands around her waist that helped her get out. "Don't peek!" She would recognize Diego's voice everywhere.

The young caballero set her on the ground and turned her around several times so that she completely lost her orientation, to the delight of several onlookers. He finally stopped her and set her in front of him. The girl felt his wide chest just behind her back and his hot breath on her neck.

"I hope you enjoy the surprise,'' he whispered, untying her blindfold. He added louder, "Happy birthday!"

The girl blinked because the sun blinded her for a moment. She stood in the plaza in front of the inn. For a moment she saw nothing new. But then her gaze went up. Next to the usual inscription that had been there for years, there was a new one. Both made up the name "Tavern Victoria".

Victoria was pleasantly surprised and squeaked with joy. Diego embraced her from behind. "You really earned it. I thought that this birthday is a good opportunity to renovate the facade."

The girl turned in his arms and gave him a big hug. "It's one of the best gifts I've ever received. Did you do it all by yourself?"

The young caballero shrugged and lowered his hands. "Someone had to lead you away from the pueblo so that I could work quietly. " He pointed to the group next to him.

Victoria exuberantly thanked Alejandro and Felipe. "Come on, I prepared something sweet yesterday, and you, Diego, are probably dying of thirst after working in this sun."

At the mention of food, Felipe licked his lips so that everyone would see it. "Yes, Felipe, something sweet also includes apple pie. The whole pie is just for you."

At the sight of the boy running in jumps to the tavern everyone laughed. It is not known who enjoyed it more - Victoria with a gift or Felipe with a cake.

Many people visited the inn throughout the day. Everyone gave the girl warm wishes and a few of her friends from the mission school brought small gifts. Even the coachman had a card and presents for her from her brothers who did not forget about this special occasion. After long and full "Happy birthday to you" songs in the afternoon and evening, Victoria was tired but also very happy.

Thanks to the surprise from the de la Vegas, she felt that this was truly her tavern. Not her parents', not her brothers', not even her family's. Her own.

"Senorita Victoria Escalante - the tavern owner."

It sounded really proud and very comfortable. It suited her.

xxx Zorro xxx

A week later Alejandro and Felipe came to the pueblo with inscrutable faces. They sat in the tavern at a distant table. Victoria noticed them quickly.

"Buenos dias, what can I do for you?" she asked with a smile.

"Buenos dias, Victoria. If you are very busy, we just ask for lemonade. But I will be grateful if you find a moment and sit with us." The old caballero's face was serious and concerned.

It was early and there was not too much of a crowd, so she sat down next to Felipe. "Don Alejandro, you look worried. Did something happen?"

The boy nodded and the man explained, "I had a quarrel with Diego again. He is prepared enough and he has reached the age at which I intended to send him to study in Spain. If he wants to be at the beginning of the academic year, he should get on the ship next week or next month. But the problem is, he doesn't want to."

Victoria was surprised. "Why? He always dreamed that he would go study in Madrid, learn to fence at master level, literature, engineering, medicine ... What happened?"

Alejandro looked her straight in the eye. "You have happened. You and Felipe. Diego doesn't want to admit it out loud, but he feels responsible for the two of you. He prefers to give up his dreams rather than you."

Felipe started gesturing. He pointed at himself, put his hand to his lips as if speaking, shook his head and raised his hands upside down in a gesture of helplessness.

The caballero translated, "I tried to talk him out of it, as did Felipe. He'll only be gone for four years. I can take care of tutoring Felipe during this time without a problem. You are doing great with running the tavern, and in case of a crisis, you can always count on me. But nothing reaches Diego. He insisted and refuses to discuss it any further."

The old Don took her hand into his and clasped it gently. "Victoria, maybe you can talk to him. Please."

The tavern owner squeezed his hand back and took the challenge with a brooding, "Of course I will. With all due respect to you, but are all young men as stupid as they are stubborn? My brothers, Diego ..." She turned to Felipe. "I hope that you will be smarter than they are when you are older." The boy eagerly nodded.

She stood up but still said with a laugh, "I will come to the hacienda during siesta. And I will not leave until this donkey promises to start packing the suitcase."

"Thank you, you are my last hope."

xxx Zorro xxx

Rational arguments did not change Diego's mind. Even said by Victoria. Alejandro and Felipe followed the conversation or rather a heated argument like a theatre performance. Nobody dared to interfere when two strong temperaments clashed on stage - Escalante's and de la Vega's.

In the end, the girl took her friend by the arm and led him to the library with a short, "Excuse us for a moment."

The old Don and the boy gaped in shock and disbelief as a few minutes later the raised voices died down, and a terrified Diego ran across the living room towards his room. They turned their heads to the direction where the young man had gone. The characteristic noises of someone bustling about could be heard. They turned their heads to the library. Senorita Escalante returned to the living room a moment later and dusted invisible dust off her hands.

She didn't say a word but leaned against the wall. Don Alejandro started asking for an explanation of his son's unexpected behaviour, but was interrupted by a short, "Give him 15 minutes and you'll see for yourself."

The old caballero and Felipe were waiting impatiently and excitedly in relative silence and they wondered what exactly Victoria had said to her friend. The only noises were rummaging sounds coming from his bedchamber.

After a quarter of an hour Diego appeared in the room with a packed suitcase in his hand. Although it must be admitted that he usually was a neat and tidy caballero, this time he apparently packed in a hurry because one of his ties dragged behind the suitcase unnoticed by him.

"Is that enough?" he asked with worry.

Victoria walked around him, looking at the suitcase. "You forgot the sword," she said after the inspection with an unreadable expression. Diego gulped and thought that a poker face was a family tradition of the Escalantes.

He ran back to his room and came back again with the sword. "And now?"

Alejandro and Felipe absorbed the whole scene with open mouths.

The girl tilted her head. "Well, now it is good. Don't forget that your ship leaves in a week. And now you can go back to your room and arrange your things so that they are not crumpled when you get to Spain."

When Diego returned to the bedchamber to repack, his father regained his voice "Victoria, what was it? What did you say to him? This is amazing! We've been trying for a month without results, and it took you only 10 minutes!"

She shrugged and focused her attention on examining her nails. But after a moment she threw off the mask of indifference and smiled playfully with a twinkle in her eyes.

"No big deal. I threatened not to speak a word to him until he graduated. And he would not be allowed to enter the tavern. He knows I am stubborn enough that this is not a bluff. I gave him 15 minutes to pack, or I'm beginning right now. And I started to countdown. I think it worked. "

Alejandro slapped his thighs with both hands. "It definitely worked. Victoria, I'm in your debt. My boy was truly terrified."

xxx Zorro xxx

When the day of departure arrived, Diego came to the pueblo early in the morning. He wanted to say goodbye to Victoria without any witnesses. He found her in the kitchen and asked her to take a walk with him to the back of the building. They sauntered in silence as the young man gathered his thoughts.

"I still feel guilty about leaving you here alone. Four years is a very long time."

The girl stopped and turned to face him. "I'm not alone, I have Don Alejandro, Felipe and a few other friendly people. And during your studies, you will certainly be busy enough that you will not notice when you come back with a diploma."

Diego was still thoughtful and her assurances did not make him feel better. He kept thinking about the promises he made to her father, which he sincerely wanted to keep.

He took her both hands in his and asked very seriously, "Victoria, please, promise me that you will not risk yourself and with every, even the slightest problem, you will turn to my father. I will not forgive myself if something happens to you."

She smiled. "Of course I will. And I promise not to get mixed up in any problems. I'm not like my crazy brothers, after all." Her friend finally cheered up a little.

They stood close, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. Time for them seemed to stop. She was the first to break this comfortable silence. "I will miss you. You haven't left yet, and I am already waiting for your return."

Diego placed her hands on his chest and covered them with his own. With his other hand, he embraced her waist and pulled her closer. "I will miss you more. I will write so that you do not forget about me."

At the moment, their hidden emotions were dangerously close to becoming visible. The caballero leaned forward with the intention of kissing her lips, something he had dreamed of and longed for. Victoria licked them unknowingly.

The slamming of the door in the neighbouring building brought back the consciousness of what he was going to do. He changed his target spot and placed a very brotherly kiss on her forehead, then hugged her tightly.

The tension also left the girl at that moment. She could feel his galloping heart under her hands and his uneven breath on her hair. Her own heart had a similar rhythm.

"How could I forget my best friend?" she murmured into his chest.

They stood there until their pulse calmed down, and secret feelings were well masked again. Then she took a step back and with a hearty smile wished him, "Vaja con Dios, Diego. And come back safely."

He answered her with the same cordiality. "Thank you, adios."


	11. Return and Zorro

Four years of studying was a very busy period for Diego. He absorbed knowledge and skills like a sponge. He not only graduated from the university with first place in student's ranking but also disarmed Sir Edmund in a training match and won his famous tournament sword.

He also exchanged several letters with Victoria during this time. Not as much as he would have liked because of the distance. However, he valued every one of them. Victoria wrote to him about changes and news from the pueblo, but he felt that in the last one she was hiding something from him. He had similar suspicions after reading the last letter from his father.

He was sure of one thing. If Victoria has not married, he would fight for her favour. If she was already lost to him and this was the secret that she and his father did not want to write...

"_No, it is better not to think about it."_

The truth was, he didn't write about everything, either. He wanted to surprise his loved ones and did not mention the fencing skills at all.

However, upon his return, his plans collapsed. The Alcalde was a tyrant which the caballero had to oppose. With the help of Felipe, he became Zorro and fought for justice for the pueblo's residents. Boring, inept Diego de la Vega, whom he played every day, was also a disguise.

What left him torn inwardly was Victoria. They were no longer adolescents, so as adults they had conventions to maintain. Their friendship was strong, but not as before. The caballero no longer dared hug her or hold her hand like before leaving for Spain. What's more, she compared him with a masked bandit all the time and took pity on his own clumsiness.

They had been friends for so long, they had experienced their successes and failures together, but she fell in love with a criminal she knew nothing about. Victoria took the silent caballero for granted but did not see him in any romantic way.

Romance with her as Zorro was the only way for him to hold her in his arms and kiss her waiting lips. He might have been a brave and dashing hero, but the prospect of losing Victoria was too much for him. He was an ordinary coward and he had no hope to change that.

RETROSPECTION

It was Saint Valentine's Day. There were not many people in the tavern, but there was a buzz. Victoria sat with Mendoza back to the entrance and talked. They did not notice that Diego had arrived, overhearing a fragment of their conversation.

"If there was no Zorro, you would certainly have many admirers or even suitors, especially on a day like today."

The tavern owner shrugged. "Maybe. But I already have my other half and hope he will visit me today. If you want to eat at this inn for the next month, you'd better sit in a garrison and don't try any tricks." She cheerfully pointed a finger at him.

"It didn't even cross my mind. You are lucky that the Alcalde went away for a few days. He wouldn't miss such an opportunity." He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "But tell me honestly, if it wasn't for Zorro, could one of the young men count on a more favourable look from you? I'm just curious."

Victoria pondered for a moment. "I don't know. There are a few handsome and honest men, but I never really thought about it."

The sergeant went on, "Maybe Diego de la Vega? He is handsome, rich, intelligent, honest and a gentleman. And you've known each other for years and you are friends."

The woman waved a dismissive hand and laughed, "Mendoza, do not joke. He is a dear friend, but that's all. Diego as a suitor, no way. It will never happen."

Diego didn't hear the rest of the conversation because unnoticed, he turned on his heel and left. Some random woman in the plaza got a beautiful red rose and a well-crafted silver brooch. The caballero didn't even notice which one.

In the evening Zorro broke into the room of his beloved senorita. He kissed her passionately and with determination, but he didn't say any word the whole evening. His heart was broken and he decided to take everything that was given to him without regret. He had no strength to say goodbye to her as he should do. She gave him a reason to fight, to live.

END OF RETROSPECTION

Only Felipe, faithful and more mature than his peers, knew about his dilemmas. As the friendship between the young caballero and the tavern owner never returned to the level before leaving, the relationship with his ward deepened. They spent a lot of time together, understood each other without words. The shared secret united them even more. Only with Felipe, Diego could be fully himself.


	12. The Devil's Fortress

Diego, or rather Zorro, maintained the status quo in his relationship with Victoria. Everything was about to change when unexpectedly she got a letter saying that her father was in The Devil's Fortress and was dying.

The attempt to obtain diplomatic approval to visit the prisoner failed. Eventually, Victoria and Ramon managed to sneak in and break into their father's cell, and Zorro made sure they were not caught by a soldier checking that floor of the prison.

Alfonso first asked his son to tell him about his life. Ramon briefly summarized his joining the partisans and how he ended up as a vaquero in Monterey and Francisco as an officer. Senor Escalante patted his cheek. He had forgiven his sons for their recklessness long ago, although for him the search for his sons ended when he was arrested and sent to this fortress.

When all was said, Alfonso turned to his daughter. "I heard that 'Tavern Victoria' is the best establishment in all of Alta California with the best cook. Is that true?"

The young woman blushed. "I try my best, but there must be a lot of exaggeration."

"Six months ago, they sent old Enrique to my cell, he sent you letters when he finished his sentence. I heard a lot of news from him. Victoria, is there any special man in your life?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

Senorita Escalante blushed even more, and the object of her sighs entered the cell. "Sorry to bother you, but I knocked out and already tied up the second guard. They'll be suspecting something is wrong soon."

For Alfonso, one look at the solid figure emanating confidence was enough to recognize Diego. "Come here, son. So you're Zorro, the man who stole my daughter's heart."

"Just as she stole mine, senor." Both men looked at each other as they did years ago. Ramon, seeing that it was now his sister and her suitor's turn, went out to give them some privacy.

The older man broke the silence first. "Have you kept your promises?"

Diego knew he was recognized, but Victoria looked from one to the other without understanding.

"I looked after her well-being and safety with all my heart."

Alfonso seriously asked, "What about the other promise? The reputation? You romance her in the mask, and I have not heard that you are going to marry her and make her an honest woman."

Zorro lowered his head in shame. "Senor Escalante, I once said that if one day she reciprocates my affection, I will come and ask you for her hand."

"I remember that. Now you have the opportunity." His harsh expression softened.

Victoria did not fully realize how Zorro and her father might know each other and what promises they were talking about, but the chance to receive a parent's blessing was important. She stood up and put a hand on the renegade's bicep.

Zorro looked at her sadly and turned to Alfonso. "I... I can't. I can't because she doesn't reciprocate my love. I'm sorry."

The surprised woman began to protest, but the Fox interrupted her. "You are in love with a legend, with a disguise, and not with the real me under the mask."

Victoria violently denied. "You are the same man, whether you wear a mask or not. I would never ..."

His finger on her lips silenced her. "You already have. You said that there could never be anything romantically between us and laughed at the idea. I am just too weak, too selfish and too cowardly to break up with you as Zorro. You are my muse, my inspiration. Without you, I'm no one. Forgive me, Victoria."

He caressed her lips and cheek. Tears glistened in her eyes that threatened to fall. They both heard a grunt and turned toward Alfonso.

"You didn't tell her who you really are? It isn't the honest thing, you know that," he remarked surprised.

Zorro shook his head. "It's safer for her if she doesn't know. There's a reward on my head."

"And you didn't guess at first sight?" Alfonso looked at his daughter. He couldn't understand it. He had only needed a few seconds.

"It is complete nonsense. You are meant for and have been in love with each other for years. Come here, both of you."

When the pair knelt by his cot, he took their right hands and folded them together. He put his palm on top of theirs and with his other hand he made the sign of the cross.

"Victoria, mi hija, you are my joy and my pride." Then he looked at the young man and held himself back before Diego's name slipped out. "You, mi hijo, have my respect and trust. I bless you on a shared life-path in marriage. Have many children and tell them about their grandparents someday."

He added less seriously, "And damn it, lose the mask finally!"

Then Ramon burst into the cell. "The guards probably figured it out. We have to move."

Zorro was better in action than in the sphere of emotions, so he took command. "Victoria, take the keys and open all the cells, we need the distraction, and there are only political prisoners here. Ramon, take one of them to help you carry the stretcher. I will go ahead and clear the way."

In the general turmoil, they managed to get out of the fortress safely. However, during the escape, Alfonso Escalante drew his last breath.

They quickly rented a cart and went to a nearby monastery. There they asked for asylum and told a sympathetic monk about the circumstances of their escape.

The padre was very forgiving and offered accommodation and food. The next day, he suggested a mass and a funeral. Zorro was reluctant to agree. On the one hand, he wanted to stand by Victoria and enable her to say goodbye to her father, but on the other hand it was risky for him to stay in the area for too long.

However, Ramon was aware of both the threat and the emotional effect of the couple's conversation with his father. Therefore, he promised to take care of the funeral if Zorro and Victoria immediately returned to Los Angeles. The woman agreed hesitantly.

They bid the young Escalante farewell and went to the hideout where Tornado was waiting. They didn't worry about Victoria's horse. Ramon knew him and he should find him tomorrow.

Zorro assisted Victoria onto Tornado then climbed after of her. He held her tightly as they rushed through the night at a gallop. He wanted to make as much initial distance as possible before a pursuit would start. Setting the prisoners free had created a distraction but the soldiers probably had gathered their wits by now and started looking for fugitives.

They didn't talk. Victoria struggled to come to terms with finding her father just to lose him forever. However, she was grateful to God for the opportunity to say goodbye. Meanwhile, Zorro was busy navigating their journey and choosing the fastest roads far away from the popular ones.

The day spent idly in the hideout had given Tornado the necessary rest, so he rushed through the night. But even such a magnificent stallion like him had a limit to his abilities and after a few hours he clearly slowed down. Zorro knew that they had travelled a great distance and decided to risk a stop. After a quarter of an hour, he found a small valley hidden in the bushes, which was perfect for them to rest unseen.

He pulled into it and dismounted, then helped Victoria down. The renegade was sore because the pursuits around their pueblo never lasted more than an hour. He stretched and pulled a blanket out from under his saddle and some food from a sack. Then he handed them to his beloved.

"Please, wrap yourself up. It'll be even colder in the morning. We can't light a campfire, and Tornado needs rest." She did as he asked, sat on the ground and ate. She watched as the bandit unsaddled his horse and wiped him with a few handfuls of grass.

Finally, he rearranged the saddle on the ground, laid down and put his head on it. "Come here, you can use me as a pillow and we can share our body heat. You also need rest."

Victoria laid down next to him with her head on his chest. The steady rhythm of his breath and heartbeat finally calmed her down. She noticed that he wanted to say something a few times, but each time he refrained. They lay together, but neither knew how to start, much less how to fall asleep.

"Querida, I'm sorry about your father. You thought he was long dead and ..."

"Don't be. I mourned for him years ago."

Sleep was still not coming. The masked bandit thought about how to ensure her safety, and at the same time, he stupidly dreamed of marrying her. He still couldn't get rid of his biggest fear - that when she found out who he was, he would lose not only her love for Zorro but also her friendship with Diego. Especially now, when he had loudly admitted that he knew what she actually thought about him. It would be devastating.

Meanwhile, the tavern owner's thoughts stopped circling around her father and drifted to the man next to her.

_"Zorro and my father knew each other well - he immediately recognized who he was. But my father went missing many years ago. __So my black bandit must have been living in or near the pueblo back then__. And at some time back then, Zorro made him promises regarding my security and reputation."_

A vague idea began to form in her head.

_"When my mother died and my father went after Ramon and Francisco, only one person was with me and could make such promises. That would mean that ..."_

Even in her mind, she wasn't ready for final confirmation, though she already knew it in her heart. Her breathing quickened. When she heard his concerned voice reaching out to her through the darkness, the same one that years ago had comforted her after her mother's death, she was certain. Zorro was Diego.

"Victoria, are you okay? You really should sleep." The renegade wanted to give her some support, so he hugged her tightly to his chest and started stroking her back.

"When did I say you didn't have a chance with me?"

Zorro tensed but didn't answer.

"It was Valentine's Day, right? You must have overheard my conversation with the sergeant. He gave some candidates, you had to be one of them. I am not surprised you did not speak any word to me that evening. I am startled that you came at all."

When Zorro answered, there was pain in his voice. "I should break up with you then. I should let you go so you can find happiness with someone else. This is the only honest way for you. When we get back home, I won't bother you ever again."

Victoria rose in his arms and looked into the depth of his blue eyes. "But no one else got my father's blessing and acceptance. Besides, I don't love anyone but you." Pause. "Diego."

Before he could absorb that sudden turn, she leaned forward and caught his lips in a passionate and long kiss. When they separated for air, Zorro was still speechless.

"Diego, I have had a crush on you since I was twelve years old. The one morning when I woke up in your arms was the most beautiful morning in my life. You don't even know how much I wanted to kiss you when you went to Spain, or on many occasions before that, for that matter."

The caballero finally found his voice again "But when I came back, you fell in love with Zorro, how could I stand any chance against him?"

"I fell in love with Zorro because he was acting exactly like you used to. And you have changed so much for the worse, as if you were only a poor shadow of yourself. I really regretted that I convinced you to go to university. So actually, I never really stopped loving you."

She looked at him, the man under the mask, with such tenderness that his heart melted and his soul sang. "And you don't hate me for lying and deceiving you for such a long time?"

"At the moment, absolutely not. I will probably make you plug away on a treadmill after returning, but for now, you don't have to worry."

Zorro, smiling broadly, wanted to draw her towards him and kiss her senseless. But Victoria pointed a finger at him. "Not so fast. You will first take off these black clothes and mask and put on your caballero clothing which I suspect you have in your sack. It will be safer this way."

Diego didn't mind, after a whole day his outfit was sweaty, but he didn't have another black set. He turned his back to her and took off his shirt.

"You know, after thinking it over, you should hide Zorro's clothes, but you can take your time putting on a fresh shirt and a suit."

The caballero turned around in surprise. He met her playful smile and mischievous gaze. "Ok, I know, my reputation. I was just teasing. But it will be better if my cunning fox comes up with a solution so that I can marry Diego quickly. I've been waiting for him half my life and I'm already a bit impatient."

The man joined in the banter as he put on a white shirt. "He'll come up with something quickly. It's not nice to make a lady wait."

That night they fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms, hoping for a future together. Before Diego closed his eyes, he looked at the starry sky above him and thought, _"I have kept my promises and I will keep them. Victoria is my whole world. You can rest in peace, Senor __Escalante. __Alfonso. Father."_

* * *

AN 1: Many thanks for Mary Jo and KariTBB for patience for my mistakes, time and effort with beta reading and all suggestions on how to improve.

AN 2: This story I want to dedicate to my mum, who also left me to the better world on the threshold of adulthood, too early.


	13. The funniest mistakes

I know that the story is about very serious issue, rather emotional etc., and I treat it also seriously. But I can't resist sharing with you some of my mistakes which I made during the writing and my wonderful beta readers caught. I admit rather funny errors.

So if it could destroy your mood or break the decorum, just don't read it.

* * *

_Diego stayed __in_ _lemonade_

instead of

_he stayed __for __lemonade_

The vision of Diego who soaks his feet in a bowl full of lemonade.

* * *

_Diego __was boiled_ _with anger_

instead of

_he __boiled __with anger_

As KariTBB notices, Diego could be cooked but this fits better into the Halloween challenge. (Her words, not mine :D )

* * *

_He set Victoria on a bench and he __started cutting_.

instead of

_Diego set her on the bench._ _He began to __resume cutting vegetables__._

Sliced Victoria, Halloween part two.

* * *

_Felipe at the __memory of his favourite girl__, he rubbed his stomach and licked his lips_.

instead of

_Felipe at the __memory __of the cooking skills __of his favourite girl__, he rubbed his stomach and licked his lips._

Little and cute Felipe as a cannibal (Victoria is already sliced, remember?), Halloween part three.

* * *

_You remember __how hard I was_ _going through my mother's death_

instead of

_You remember __how hard __it was for me_ _going through my mother's death._

No comments here.

* * *

_Victoria tried to prepare breakfast, but everything __was coming out of her hands_

instead of

_but she __kept dropping things_

Spiderman's nets come out of his hands, if Victoria has similar abilities with food, she would definitely make a fortune in the tavern.

* * *

_He was afraid that the beautiful young __women __in his arms_

instead of

_He was afraid that the beautiful young __woman __in his arms_

Handsome, rich, young Casanova :D I wonder how many women he could keep on his lap/ in his arms at once?


End file.
